sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Men in Black: International
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Stuart Dryburgh | editing = Christian Wagner | production companies= * Amblin Entertainment * Parkes + Macdonald * Image Nation * Tencent Pictures }} | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $110 million | gross = }} 'Men in Black: International' (stylized as 'MIB: International') is an upcoming American science fiction action comedy film directed by F. Gary Gray and written by Art Marcum and Matt Holloway. The film is a sidequel to the ''Men in Black film series, which is loosely based on the Malibu/Marvel comics of the same name by Lowell Cunningham. The film stars Chris Hemsworth, Tessa Thompson, and Liam Neeson, with Rebecca Ferguson, Kumail Nanjiani, Rafe Spall, and Les Twins appearing in supporting roles. Emma Thompson also reprises her role from Men in Black 3. Talks of a fourth Men in Black film began after the release of the Men in Black 3 in 2012. In February 2018, Hemsworth signed on to lead a spin-off while Gray was hired to direct, and Thompson joined the cast the following month. Filming took place in New York City, Morocco, Italy and London from July to October 2018. It is scheduled to be released in the United States by Sony Pictures on June 14, 2019. Premise A London-based team of Men in Black (MIB) secret agents become involved in a series of alien attacks that sends them traveling around the globe. Cast * Chris Hemsworth as Agent H, a top agent in MIB's UK branch. * Tessa Thompson as Agent M, a new MIB recruit assigned to the UK branch. * Liam Neeson as High T, the head of MIB's UK branch. * Rebecca Ferguson as Riza, an alien. * Kumail Nanjiani as the voice of Pawny, an alien. * Rafe Spall as Agent C, an MIB agent suspicious of Agent H's past. * Les Twins as The Twins, a shape-shifting alien duo seeking a dangerous artifact. * Emma Thompson as Agent O, the head of MIB's US branch, last seen in Men in Black 3. Production In February 2018, it was reported that Chris Hemsworth would star in the film, which would be directed by F. Gary Gray. The following month, Hemsworth's Thor: Ragnarok co-star, Tessa Thompson, joined the cast. In May 2018, it was reported that Liam Neeson was in talks to star in the film as the head of the UK branch of the agency. The film's script was written by Art Marcum and Matt Holloway and would be produced by Laurie MacDonald and Walter Parkes. In June 2018, Kumail Nanjiani, Rafe Spall, and Les Twins were added to the cast of the film. Danny Elfman, who composed the score for the first three M.I.B. films, returned to create the music for the film and work alongside Chris Bacon. Principal photography on the film began on July 9, 2018, at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden and on location in London, and continued in Morocco, Italy, and New York City. Emma Thompson was announced as reprising her role as Agent O in the film later that month. In August 2018, Rebecca Ferguson joined the cast of the film. On October 17, Hemsworth confirmed that filming had wrapped. Visual effects for the film will be provided by Double Negative and Supervised by Alessandro Ongaro with the help of Rodeo FX, Sony Pictures Imageworks and Method Studios. Release Men in Black: International is scheduled to be released in the United States on June 14, 2019. It was previously set to be released on May 17, 2019. Box office In the United States and Canada, Men in Black: International will be released alongside Shaft and The Dead Don't Die, and is projected to gross around $40 million in its opening weekend. References External links * *Men in Black: International on Listceleb Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s sequel films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films based on American comics Category:Films directed by F. Gary Gray Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Morocco Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Men in Black (franchise) Category:Screenplays by Art Marcum and Matt Holloway